


Captain America Tee

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well worn Captain American shirt finds its way onto a beautiful body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Tee

She leaned against the door frame, watching her lover sleep. He’d apparently been so exhausted when he got back from the newspaper, that he’d simply laid down on the couch and feel asleep. Rosey wasn’t exactly when he’d gotten back, but by the fact that she’d slammed the door shut, he’d been asleep a while. 

She’d spent most of the day with her Dad and Aunt Addie, so she hadn’t been home when he got home. They’d had a good day and she’d found what she wanted. She hoped Chuck would enjoy it as much as she did. Struck with a stroke of inspiration, Rosey headed back into the bedroom and dug through the dirty laundry. She knew she’d have to pick up the clothes later, but what was in the bottom was much more important. Finally her petite hands closed on the soft, worn fabric she was looking for. 

Slipping out of her clothes, with the exception of her underwear, she slipped the thread-barren Captain America shirt over her head. It swallowed her small petite form, but she loved it almost as much as Chuck did. The shirt hadn’t been washed so it smelled of him. She smiled as she walked back out into the living room. Chuck had, thankfully, turned over so he was laying on his back. She’d been extremely happy when they’d gotten the new couch, even more so now. 

Walking over to the couch, she straddled Chucks hip, putting her hands on his chest. She giggled, when a roll of her hips, got a groan from Chuck. 

“What time is it?” His sleepy voice asked as he put his hands on her hips. 

Looking over her shoulder, Rosey replied. “A little after seven.” Another roll of her hips. “I was out most of the day when Addie and Dad.”

Chuck laughed. “Please don’t bring up your Dad when you’re doing that.” He gripped her hips, pushing his hips up.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning, she smiled. “You should open your eyes.” 

Raising an eyebrow, he opened them, only to close them again. “OH DAMN YOU. You’ll be the death of me. Why are you wearing it?” 

She laughed. “I’m wearing because you love it when I do. You love the idea of something you’ve worn, on me. You love the idea of taking it off too.” 

Chuck slipped a hand up the back of the shirt and rubbed her back. “I love you in anything, you know that.” 

Rosey smiled. “Then you’ll definitely love what I bought today.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Why?” 

She smiled a feral grin. “Remember that thing we saw in the stores downtown? The store you had to excuse yourself from?” 

He couldn’t contain the groan that spilled from his lips. Chuck knew exactly what she was talking about. He’d had to excuse himself, because the mere thought of her in it, made his blood boil. Rolling his hips up harder, he questioned. “Please tell me it was the green one.”

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. “It was the green one.” She finished off her sentence with a kiss to the side of Chuck’s neck.

Moaning, he spoke. “Damnit, you’re really gunna be the death of me.”


End file.
